tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Meme Glossary
Ever get confused about what a SnakeEyes is? Have you been awake for 2 days trying to figure out who Rusty Shackleford is? Do you wonder what the frick Aps17 talks about? Here, your questions will be answered! SOON TO HAVE PICTURES (currently the fifth most viewed page on this wiki!) This will be a dictionary of sorts about the memes we here have, and the person who made them. W.I.P ON TO THE EXPLANATIONS! 3... 2.. 1. (Mixing) Featured! Tippy: A crackship between Toriel and Clippy. (LFF and Aps17) Tests: Often, either LFF or Aps will make fake tests for other people to solve. (Mixing) SnakeEyes: A name given to character in the 1986 movie "Labyrinth". The character was named after a line in the movie during the scene the character appeared in. The official name of the character, however is Firey 1. The joke started when the Meme Trio searched for cringe material, and Mixing found a fanfic complaining about labyrinth. The fanfic can be found here (Warning: Explicit Language) ☀https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655178%5D (what is the sun doing here) (LFF and Mixing) YOU'RE OUT! CUCKOO CUCKOO A phrase uttered by Gogo Dodo (see below) (Aps17) Grans: The fusion of Grox and Sans. I feel Fantastic I feel fantastic is a short video of that of a robotic mannequin singing a song. Something about the video creeps out those watch the video, it could be the overall atmosphere or the mannequin due to it's physical appearance. Dining room or nothing else Just like "I feel Fantastic" (see above), the video features robotic mannequin but this instead of singing the robot appears to be saying something but is hard to make out what she's saying, if she is saying anything. After she's done speaking she puts her face in a bowl as the window behind her has fire raging outside. (Aps17) Gar'Southern: Gar'Skuthers (somewhat weird) cousin from Texas. (Aps17) The PT squad: A trio of super natural villian that consist of Maggie, ??? (Shrek) and the leader of the squad, Potato Man. The PT squad appeared in one of the Tippy RPs. (Aps17) NXT 2.0: NXT 2.0 is part of the LEGO Mindstorms series, which consists of programmable robots that you build and program. (duh) NXT 2.0 has appeared in the first few Tippy RPs, he hasn't appeared in a RP since that last one. (Aps17) The True Meaning of RP: information available (Aps17 and Mixing) Freddie Mercury (Visitor): Freddie Mercury is the name given to the visitor, Mixing chose that name for him. Freddie appeared in one of the SnakeEyes RP, only being a villian in the first part of the RP. Freddie's species has actually being spying on Earth since the first Tippy RP, though they were never mentioned or seen, but rather hidden in plain sight. The reason they spying on everyone is to collect their DNA and learn the way they react to other people. (Aps17) Willosaur: Willosaur is a well-known alien in the Spore community! His first appearance in a Tippy RP was after the first one. Willosaur is a very chill, calm, and smart alien, as seen in most Tippy RPs. (Aps17) Rocky: He is a mushroom character from a mobile game called "Dungeon Boss". He was a villain in the first Tippy roleplay. (Aps17) Shoosh: A infamous nickname for Rocky (see above) (Mixing) Meme School A video where David Bowie himself says "Meme School" https://youtu.be/fJdA7dwx6-4 See here (Aps17) U.B Funkeys: A game/toy series from the late 2000's. The toys could be scanned into the game with a U.B Hub to unlock new areas. (Aps17) Dali: A character that resembles a flower from (above) U.B Funkeys. (Aps17) Goya: A character that has a large arms but wings from (above) U.B Funkeys (Aps17) Nutshack meme: A TV show from the early 2000s that had terrible reviews and was eventually cancelled, only to become a meme in 2016. (LFF) Onion Bubs: A minor character from Homestar Runner that LFF yells the name of all the time. Used in Tippy roleplays. (LFF) Onion Mushroom Stew: This is a reference to an event in a roleplay, where Grans was defeated by making an Onion Mushroom stew. The stew was how Rocky died, as Frisk put him into the bowl. Onion Bubs then sacrificed himself to make it. (LFF) Gogo Dodo A character from the 90's series Tiny Toon Adventures, which is about a new generation of cartoons that live in Acme Acres. They are taught by the original Looney Tunes. Gogo is the counterpart of Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland, and is actually the son of Yoyo. (Aps17 and LFF) Chinese: A word said by Colonel Noodle (aka the main antagonist of Parappa the Rapper 2). It was popularized by the famous video named "chinese" which featured two men playing Parappa 2 VS. and laughing a lot. (Aps17) Dorbees: A terrible ripoff of the famous animated Christian TV show known as VeggieTales. (Aps17) Ready or not: A GIF showing Elmo in a black backround while fire blazes around him. (Aps17) Gar'dyne: A crackship between Gar'Skuther and Undyne created by Aps17. (Kappa) Dale Gribble: A character in King of the Hill. He appears in several Tippy RPs and is Kappa's main. (Kappa) Rusty Shackleford: The alias/fake name of Dale Gribble (above). (Kappa) Yang Xiao Long A character in RWBY who hugs Ruby a lot and gets TRIGGERED in battle. She appears in a lot of Tippy RPs. (Kappa) Jaune Arc Jaune Arc is a character in RWBY who is socially awkward. He appeare in some Tippy RPs. (Kappa) Nora Valkyrie: A character in RWBY that is known to talk way too much and likes to break legs. She appears in Tippy chapters 8 and 9. (Kappa) Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha Nikos is a character in RWBY who says I'm sorry a lot. (Spoilers: She dies in season 3 episode 12 of RWBY "End of the Beginning") She appears in Tippy RPs. Both Pyrrha and her ghost are used a lot. (Kappa) Lie Ren Lie Ren is a charater in RWBY who is very quiet and talks once in a while. He appears with Nora in the Tippy RPs. (Kappa) Renora: A ship of Nora Valkyrie(above) and Lie Ren(above). (Mixing) Body Pillows AKA Dakimakura: Pillows with fictional characters that you can hug (or do other forbidden things). (LFF) Burning Body Pillows: LFF will sometimes mention an embarrassing body pillow to have (such as Rare Wubbox or PJ Berri) and then burn it. (LFF and Mixing) Bowie Trio: Jareth, Ziggy Stardust, and the ghost of David Bowie. Used in several RPRPs (Real Person Roleplays) (Aps17) Dooragonal: The ship of a Door Hinge and a Triagonal Sign. (Aps17) King Darius: King Darius is a character from both real life and the well known Christian television show, Veggietales. King Darius first and only appearanc is in the episode "Where's God when I'm s-scared?" King Darius plays a major roll in this episode. King Darius, (in RPs) always seems to wandering around in different places with his wisemen. (Aps17) Lennysaur: Lenny Willosaur (or Lennysaur) is image of Willosaur that appears to making that of the Lenny face. Indian Thriller (aka Girly Man) Indian Thriller is a ripoff of Michael Jackson's Thriller. It appears in a 1980s Indian film known as "Donga." Aps17 says that it's ridiculously funny and cringe worthy. (Aps17) Maggie: Maggie is big red creepy squirrel from a Polish youtube series referred to as "Przewodnik uśmiechu" Guide in English Maggie poses as a reoccurring villian throughout many of the Tippy RPs, and was actually created by Visitors for researching, yet again, she attacks, which isn't supposet to happen . (South Park) (LFF) hiagon: The stoic son of the couple mention above. he speaks like this and is very pessimistic. (Kappa) Stoner Cat A cat with a double chin. It is the advantage of being an artist. (Kappa) Lizard Puppet A mislabeling of a gun that looks like a lizard puppet. It is one of Kappa's best weapons. (Aps17) Mysterious Yellow Guy MYG Mysterious Yellow Guy is from a video on YouTube known as Agamemnon Counterpart, a slightly creepy and confusing video that has some sort of 80s-90s vibe. The Mysterious Yellow Guy is the person who is riding on a cloud, with a light blue shirt, orange hair and yellow skin. Though he may not look pretty, he seems to be really friendly and helpful! example, MYG uses his powers to help Toriel, Clippy, Grox and everyone else find Aps17. (As seen in RPs). (Aps17) you picked the wrong house fool! Something Big Smoke said when he sees CJ in his house and thought he was a intruder. But turns out CJ was just visiting, and not a actual threat to anyone. (Aps17) Big Smokes order Big Smokes order is meme that shows Big Smoke (GTA) ordering two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two 45s, one with cheese and a large soda. (Mixing) YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY is a quote that is spammed/used by some users in the chat. The meme comes from a line said by Crow T. Robot from Mystery Science Theater 3000, where he claims the line to be his catchphrase so he can sell merchandise. Crow's kinda hot when he says it. Category:Tippy Category:Memes Category:Meme Trio Category:RP Masters Category:Information Category:Roleplays Category:Mixing Category:Aps17 Category:LFF Category:KappaDash Category:Cringe Category:CrackShips Category:Shipping Category:Characters